


Daily Commute

by A_M_Kelley



Series: A Quick One [34]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming In Pants, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, One Shot, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Public Hand Jobs, Public Transportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: A person had stumbled behind him and grabbed onto him out of reflex. At first, Bruce simply wrote it off as someone trying to brace themselves and regain their balance, but a few long moments pass and the hand is still on his right hip. Bruce just tries to ignore it. It's just a person touching his waist. It's fine. It's normal.Whatever.
Relationships: Jerome Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Series: A Quick One [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/15961
Kudos: 98





	Daily Commute

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce is of an indeterminate age so feel free to use your imagination ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Having people bump into you on the subway was normal, especially during people's daily commute to or from work. Today was no exception. The subway was packed and Bruce accepted the fact that he'd have to stand and hold onto the handle hanging above him. He had learned the best stance to keep from falling over throughout the years. Plus, being packed into the tube like a sardine helped a lot too. Bruce had gotten used to people invading his personal space and nudging into him. He didn't really mind. It was normal, after all.

A person had stumbled behind him and grabbed onto him out of reflex. At first, Bruce simply wrote it off as someone trying to brace themselves and regain their balance, but a few long moments pass and the hand is still on his right hip. Bruce just tries to ignore it. It's just a person touching his waist. It's fine. It's normal. _Whatever_. But what isn't normal is when that hand starts to caress his side. And yet, Bruce stands still, pretending like he doesn't notice at all. He looks around without moving his head to see if anyone else notices, but he's crammed right in the middle of a crowd, perfectly concealed.

The hand continues to touch him ever so gently; fingers gliding gracefully along his flank. Bruce still tries to delude himself into thinking this is okay. He doesn't even know if it's a man or a woman. But then the hand dips down, sliding around towards his front before resting over his crotch. It cups him tenderly through his pants and he lets out a soft gasp at the sudden grope. Bruce's free hand quickly comes up to grab at the hand and push it away, but the person behind him grabs at Bruce's wrist to restrain him.

"Stay calm and don't draw attention to yourself," the person whispers into his ear.

 _So, it's a man,_ Bruce thinks distantly.

He doesn't question the person and keeps his mouth shut. Bruce isn't sure why he's not trying to get away. The man didn't explicitly threaten him, but his phrasing and tone suggested otherwise. For all Bruce knows this man might have a knife or gun and he doesn't feel like taking his chances. He relents and lets go of the hand groping at his groin and drops his arm to his side slowly while he continues to hold onto the handle with his other hand. The man huffs out a short laugh, pressing in closer to Bruce.

" _Good boy_."

It's now that Bruce realizes he can feel something hard poking him in the small of his back and he gasps. The stranger delights in this reaction because he purposely grinds his hard on further into Bruce's pliant body as he starts to rub his palm over Bruce's crotch. Despite all efforts to remain neutral, Bruce felt himself getting turned on the more he was groped. Bruce squirms and gasps quietly as the man coaxes arousal out of him all while the stranger humps into the small of Bruce's back.

Bruce looks around again and everyone around him is still oblivious as ever. He's fully hard now and his face burns with arousal and humiliation as this guy's palm gropes him roughly. Long, slender fingers glide along the hard outline of his bulge, teasing and slow, before dropping down once more to cup the entirety of his cock. The stranger squeezes it tenderly and moves his hand up and down in an attempt to stroke Bruce through his pants, building up more friction rather than actual stroking.

It gets the job done, because soon Bruce is struggling to stifle his panting as his cock becomes engorged to the point of bursting. His cheeks are aflame as the man grabs his hand forces it down the front of the stranger's pants. He can feel every inch of the stranger within his slender, delicate hand and shudders at how feverish and smooth it feels against his fingers. Bruce wraps his hand around the man's dick but doesn't comply with stroking it, which doesn't matter either way since the man takes it upon himself to thrust into Bruce's loose fist.

Eventually, the stranger slides his hand into Bruce's pants to lay his bare palm against hot, flushed skin. The moment there's skin on skin contact, Bruce loses all control. The man cups his palm over the head of Bruce's cock and rubs it in circles roughly, getting Bruce to inhale sharply through his nose as he tries not to bring attention to them. Bruce's hips jerk as he comes hard inside his pants; engulfed in shame. Bruce bites his lip to keep from moaning in ecstasy as his cock becomes overstimulated when the man continues to rub the tip through the aftershocks of his orgasm. It drains so much out of Bruce that his legs start to wobble and tremble weakly.

"My turn," the man whispers deviously into his ear.

Oh yeah… His hand is still down the front of this strange guy's pants and holding onto his cock.

The man thrusts his hips a little faster, being mindful to make it look as subtle as possible, and comes shortly after when he _encourages_ Bruce to stroke him. Bruce can feel the guy's hot breath fanning over his ear as he coats Bruce's hand in his sticky release. The subway comes to a stop and the stranger disentangles himself from Bruce as the crowd gets ready to thin out.

"This is my stop," the man informs, a playfulness to his tone.

He pecks Bruce on the cheek and the boy swears he feels him smirk.

"Seeya around, kid."

Bruce spins around quickly to see the man before he goes, but all he catches is a flash of pale skin and red hair disappearing into the oncoming crowd of commuters.


End file.
